Mission Successful
by TheEliteWriter
Summary: As they say, all good things must come to an end. [One-shot, AU]


NAME: Mission Successful

CATEGORY: Lab Rats, 2012

CHARACTERS: Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald

TYPE: Hurt/Comfort, Family

TIMESTAMP: Around 2023

LOCATION: Davenport Household

RATING: K

POV: Third

DESCRIPTION: As they say, all good things must come to an end. [One-shot]

* * *

After seven hundred missions and countless scars, Donald had officially come to terms with the fact that Adam, Bree, and Chase weren't at their peak anymore. Sure, they were still in their early twenties, but a new generation of bionics had risen up due to the efficiency of making bionics in the 2020s. Not only did they have obsolete bionics, but they were becoming tired. He could see it every day in their eyes.

So he did what he was preparing for the past couple years. It was time for them to take a break... a permanent break. But this break wasn't going to be any small thing. Yes, he did like to cut corners most days, but these are his kids. These kids have helped him and other people get through the hardest of times, and because of that, the past couple years have been emotionally and physically draining on them.

__It's time...__

"Adam, Bree, Chase! I need you guys down in the lab!" Donald called via the in-home intercom. His voice was stressed from years of yelling.

__It's time...__

Within an instant, all three come rushing down the elevator, their exhausted bodies preparing for yet another mission... it had been the fifth one this week. With a slight crack in his voice, Donald started to notice the complexion of each kid's face.

Adam's face had grown bolder, his voice deeper than before. His muscles could defeat the strongest Goliath. Even through the lack of sleep, his wrinkles were still little to none.

Bree had grown a small strip of gray hair, even being in her early twenties. Her eyes eyes baggy and dark, though covered with a small amount of makeup. Her height had grown a couple of inches, which annoyed her younger brother, but still continued to manage day-to-day tasks.

Chase was the one Donald feared the most. His body was covered in mission scars, his voice shaky and quiet. He didn't really talk as much as he used to, not to mention the fact that he's come close with death many times. His hair had gotten darker, along with his eyes.

__It's really time...__

"Guys..." Donald stuttered, trying to keep them calm as they searched for a mission threat. His eyes lingered toward his computer, which had multiple sticky notes reminding him that this day was eventually to come. "...there's no mission today."

"Uh... so, why are we down here, Mr. Davenport?" Bree spoke, a breath of relief hanging on her lips.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now... you guys might want to sit down for this." He said, tears starting to fall. Each of them went over to a mission desk to sit on top of. They didn't really have much seating for the downstairs due to the constant training.

"I-I know you're tired..." He paused, trying to catch his breath, "scratch that, you're exhausted."

"Mr. Davenport, we're still good enough to do missions, if that's what you're wondering. We might be a little tired, but we are still in our twenties." Chase acknowledged, almost seeming like he was afraid that they were growing old. "Now we might not be at our peak right now, but that's not a reason that we can't keep doing missions."

"Chase..." Adam retorted, "we're not okay. We're worn out... you know we can't do this forever, right?"

"Guys... I know you all were drained of your existence. You've been drained your whole life. I never really gave you guys everything you wanted in life. From school to friends to being able to breathe... and that's not what I truly want for you guys. I'm really sorry for putting you guys through all of this misery."

"Mr. Dav-"

"Chase, just let me finish. You guys are everything to me. I could not have asked for a better family. You guys were handed the absolute worst in life, and you decided to make something good from it. You never turned your back, but you kept the good overcoming the bad, no matter what."

__Do it.__

"Which is why I'm making my last executive decision. You guys..." Mr. Davenport sobbed, barely speaking at all. Tears were starting to fall on the three adults. "I love you so much. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'm choosing this for your own good, whether you agree with me or not... but I have decided that you guys are no longer needed for bionic missions."

"What?" They said simultaneously. "We've been doing this our whole lives."

"I know that... but it's time. It's been time. You guys have needed this for a long time. With this, I'm giving you each a fifth of my fortune... one for Adam, one for Bree, one for Chase, one for Leo, and one for Tasha and I."

"Mr. Davenport..." Bree choked, on the verge of balling. "you... you can't. We don't deserve this."

Donald put his hand on each of his kids. "Stop. It's okay."

It's at this moment Adam couldn't take it anymore. "No, this isn't real." Tears were flowing on his face like a waterfall. Donald paced over to him and cupped his face, wiping the tears. He embraced Adam in a hug, his shirt becoming soaked from Adam's tears and hiccups. "I can't do this... Dad, I-I c-can't..." Bree and Chase came over, crying as much as Adam, and joined into a group hug. They held in this embrace for what seemed like minutes passing, hours even.

"I-I love you guys." Donald breathed. "But I have to do this for your sake. I can't let you keep living like this." They all nodded.

And so, with tears in their eyes, they climbed into their capsules one more time. They wouldn't need these things anymore.

"You ready?" Donald asked, finally being able to push the button he tried getting the courage to push for years now. With an unsteady hand and the nods of the kids, he pushed the button, creating a way to surgically remove the bionic chips and its readers. No longer were they bionic, but they were human. They were fully human.

"Good job, you successfully completed the mission." Donald said, with a big smile. "Y'all go get some rest, you deserve it."

With that, the Lab Rats headed upstairs to sleep in their own beds. No longer capsules, no more missions, but being perfectly content that they have successfully finish the mission they were born to complete.

**Fin.**


End file.
